Zemyx Playlist
by Ramilas
Summary: A Randomized music playlist for my favorite paring! Fluffy Zemyx, boyxboy


Zemyx Play List

Rules  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 6 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist

Monsoon Tokyo Hotel

Zexion stared blankly at the wall. He held a knife in his hand, and his wrist was bleeding. He felt…numb

The world didn't seem to matter, everything seemed dull… He just didn't care anymore. He didn't care that he could die from blood loss; because no one would miss him any way. He didn't care if someone saved him, because he was sure that no one would.

But he did care about something…

What about his Demyx… What would happen to him if he died?

He sighed, stood up, and went to get a bandage.

Monster-Skillet

Demyx sat bleeding in a dark alley, dark figures stood over him, grinning sadistically.

For what felt like the hundredth time, he called out in the shallow hope that someone would hear him.

"Shut the faggot up Lex, before someone can find us!"

The brunette nodded and wrapped a gag around Demyx's mouth

Demyx sighed and decided to give in…He was lost and most likely going to die…

Then…he heard a small gasp from the entrance of the alley, he looked over and saw Zexion staring at him.

Demyx mumbled fiercely into the gag, trying to warn his friend before he got attacked.

He looked as Zexion grabbed a book from his bag 'shit….were both fucked…'

Zexion flipped through the book and then glared up at his friend's assailants, he held out a hand towards them, and the earth under their feet started to shake and crack, giving rise to dark red flames.

Demyx stood up in awe, and ran to his friend, who pulled out the gag.

"Zexy…what did you do?"

Truth-Seether

'If I told anyone…would it make a difference?' Zexion thought to himself as he walked slowly down the schools hallways. He pulled down his jacket sleeves on his arms, so they would cover up the bruises better. He stepped into his biology class and sat down next to Demyx. The blond stared at the bluenette "Dude, you ok? You look horrible..." Zexion filched 'Shit… He knows…now there going to hurt me again…it's all my fault like they said...' he starts sobbing into his arm

Demyx raises his hand "Umm… Mr. Leonheart, Zexion got something in one of his eyes and its starting to bother him…can I walk him to the nurse?" "Sure" sighed the teacher "Just hurry back" The blond stood up, and quickly pulled Zexion from the class "Zexy…what happened? You're normally so calm…" The bluenette sniffed lightly and whipped away his tears, "It's my brother and his friends… They've been punishing me…" "For what? What could you have done wrong?" Zexion mumbled "Living with him…He tells me that no one could ever love me and that I'm worthless…" Demyx hugged his friend and kissed his cheek "That's a lie Zexy…I love you"

Falling Apart –Zebra Head

Zexion grinned and flipped his blue hair out of his face. 'That couldn't have worked out better…Now that dumb ass jock is stuck with summer school, and I get to leave early' He sighs from satisfaction and walks behind the school and pulls out his cigarettes.

He had been smoking since he was little, his cousin got him hooked over one summer, and he just never learnt to quit.

Demyx walked around the school 'Fucking monitoring duty…' As a way to help cut back on kids sneaking out on school, the principle decided to let some kids skip classes so they could walk around the school for hours, pointlessly, and report anyone outside during classes. As he walked pass the gym, he saw a kid he knew from his literature class "Zexion??"

Zexion looked at the blond, and suddenly his world started to shatter "Shit…" He started running into the forest behind the school, but was tackled by the blond. "Damn it you stupid fucking bitch-whore! GET OFF ME!" Demyx snickered at the wiggling emo beneath him "What were you doing out here? Don't you have class?" "No…I got let out because I made it look like the quarter back groped me…" He blushed and the Demyx laughed and kissed Zemyx's forehead, making him turn a deeper red "W-What did you do that for?!?"

"Because you look so cute when you blush."

Calling All Cars – Senses fail

'What do they expect from me?' sighed Demyx. His teacher was disappointed in his grades, and had assigned him a tutor. He was currently sulking and slowly shuffling down to the library to meet his tutor. "He's probably some emo faggot with weird hair…"

Zexion sat crying at one of the back tables, out of the sight of most of the students remaining in the library. "Uhm…Zexion?" He looked up and whipped off his face "Oh. Hey, you must be Demyx…" "Yeah…Umm…What were you crying about?"

Zexion looked down at his lap "My parents called from the vet. They said they had to put my dog down…"

The blond walked over to Zexion and hugged him. Zexion nuzzled into his shoulder and kept crying. "They said they are having him cremated, so we can spread his ashes to his favorite spots…" Demyx hugged the boy tightly "We'll scatter his ashes were they won't be found…" Zexion smiled, thinking this boy might just help him forget about the dog.


End file.
